heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Enemies Turned Friends
Sometimes, the main antagonist redeem themselves after seeing the goodness of the heroes and heroines or realize that being evil is a bad thing after betrayal, etc. (that depends on them). It is similar to redeemed or misunderstood heroes. NOTE: Never add Villains who are Pure Evil to this page, as they are absolutely irredeemable. Here is why we should turn the enemies by becoming friends: * By showing them that being evil is a very bad thing and they should redeem themselves someday. * When the main antagonist sometimes hang out with the main protagonist, they realize that they're getting soft and don't know what to do. * Sometimes, the main antagonist realize that heroes were right about them by telling them that they have some goodness inside them which they didn't know all along since they have been enemies for years. * Sometimes, the enemy can be a friend of the hero, placed under a curse which is turning them evil, and the hero manages to break the curse, restoring their friendship. * The enemy's pawn ends up killing the main antagonist, officially redeeming himself (ex. Iago kicking Jafar's lamp into molten lava, destroying him once and for all). A version of Negativity turned Positivity and Hero's Redemption. Examples Films * Iago fully accepted into the palace for destroying Jafar once and for all. * Woody decides to help Buzz Lightyear from Sid. * Joshua Joyce decides to join Cade Yeager to save the world from extinction. * Lefou saved Mrs. Potts after he was betrayed by Gaston, leading to his rehabilitation (in live-action film 2017). * Magneto and Mystique used to be enemies of Professor X, Wolverine and the X-Men but they are good friends again. * Deckard Shaw and Owen Shaw were former enemies of Dominic Toretto and his crew, Cipher came to Deckard first so he can steal the Nightshade device for her, but he refuses. Then she went off to Owen to do the work for her (later on it was revealed that Owen was nothing but a pawn to her). Cipher has kidnapped Dom's baby, so they worked together to save his child and stop Cipher from starting a war. * Joel Cairo helps Sam Spade find the Maltese Falcon (1931 version). * Amber Pollock used to bully the students at Ashley High School, after her death she becomes a spirit. Later on she becomes more nice to her old friend Lisa Sommers. * Percy used to be an enemy to Meeko and Flit but they became friends after John Smith was falsely arrested for the death of Koccum. * Zangief used to be the bodyguard of General M. Bison, but he soon finds out from Dee Jay that Bison is the true enemy of freedom and peace. He then holds the seal door from closing so that the hostages could escaped and sides with Guile and becomes an ally. Cartoons * Discord learning that he would lose the only friend he ever had and something he doesn't want to lose, then leads to his first redemption. Then after realizing that Tirek tricked him the whole time, he understands there's nothing more worth than friendship, leading to his second and full redemption. * Marge Simpson and Lindsey Naegle become friends after a conflict dealing with children. * Lois Griffin and Joyce Kinney have become friends between the episodes "And I'm Joyce Kinney" and "Follow the Money". * A fully redeemed Peridot joins the Crystal Gems. * Lars Barriga is no longer a jerk to Steven Universe after being revived with Steven's tears and allows Steven to return to Earth by himself using the pocket dimension in his hair. * Stay Puft Marshmallow Man was initially a Destructor form for Gozer, but in the years after Gozer's defeat, and since he is no longer under the influence of a villainous God in the cartoon series, the 112ft marshmallow man is "all better", according to Peter Venkman. * Zog used to work for the Triceraton Republican Army and was an enemy of the Turtles. Later on, after his mask was cracked from the previous battle, he became loopy and believes the Turtles are Triceratons. Then he helps the Turtles to defeat The Shredder. * Miyumi used to be loyal to her sensei, Miss Mirimoto, but she chose to side with the gang by running away with the Sword of Doom. Other * Vegeta giving a thumbs up at Goku and becoming friends with him after Goku defeated Kid Buu. * Karone used to be bad while she was brainwashed as Astronema, but she manages to remember that Andros is her brother and she becomes the second Galaxy Pink Ranger. * During the events of the comic series Transformers: Unicron, Cobra, the Iron Ring, and the Dire Wraths are among the united army of humans, Cybertronians, and alumni. Quotes Category:Events Category:About Heroes